


Ц значит Цукки

by Ratnagar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: У Куроо множество достоинств: опытный и уважаемый капитан одной из ведущих волейбольных команд, отличник, примерный сын и законопослушный гражданин. Но одним талантом его природа явно обделила — талантом покорить Цукишиму стихами. Впрочем, это не значит, что он не будет пытаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [T is for Tsukki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127289) by [sushibomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb). 



— Мне кажется, Цукки нравится поэзия.  
  
Куроо говорит это настолько тихо и обыденно, что Кенма не сразу понимает, что тот вообще что-то сказал. И только когда Куроо цокает языком и бьёт волейбольным мячом в пол с такой силой, что эхо удара отскакивает от стен спортзала, Кенма понимает: замечание Куроо ему не почудилось, и оно совсем не риторическое.  
  
— По-моему, он не очень-то похож на человека, который любит поэзию... — бормочет Кенма, вытягивая руки, чтобы поймать мяч. Kуроо качает головой, когда Кенма отдаёт пас.  
  
— Ага, — начинает он, задумчиво глядя в потолок и положив руки на бёдра, — я тоже так думал до прошлых выходных.  
  
Кенма пару раз бьёт мячом об пол, потом тот выскальзывает из рук. Наблюдая, как мяч катится в сторону, где разговаривают Яку и Лев (на самом деле, Яку просто кричит на Льва, а Лев застенчиво отшучивается), он и бровью не ведёт — Куроо сам бросается за мячом.  
  
— И что же произошло в эти выходные? — спрашивает Кенма, когда он возвращается. Куроо раскручивает мяч на кончике пальца.  
  
— У нас было типа свидание.  
  
Лицо Кенмы становится каменным.  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, значит «типа свидание»?  
  
— То и значит... Эй! Кай! Ты приду... — осекается Куроо, когда Нобуюки проходит мимо и пробивает мяч в пол, посмеиваясь. Куроо огрызается на вице-капитана, который лишь довольно ухмыляется в ответ.  
  
— Только то, — продолжает Куроо, когда Нобуюки оказывается вне пределов слышимости, — что я сказал. Мы гуляли вместе, только мы вдвоём, и это было... — Куроо улыбается. — Не знаю, это было здорово. Цукки совершенно другой, стоит его узнать поближе.  
  
— Ладно... И что насчёт поэзии? — Кенма плюхается на трибуну и достаёт свой телефон. Куроо молча усаживается в следующем ряду. Он зевает и потягивается — Кенме это кажется вызывающим, — облокачиваясь на ряд позади, в то время как его ноги свисают с низкой трибуны. Кенма придвигается ближе и, свернувшись, кладёт голову ему на колени, прежде чем включить телефон.  
  
— Та-ак... — тянет Куроо, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ну, мы пошли в тот небольшой книжный магазин в центре. Знаешь, который рядом со Старбаксом?  
  
— Ну надо же... книжно-кофейное свидание… И ты не пытался потом его съесть? — ухмыляется Кенма.  
  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно вспомнил Токийского Гуля?  
  
Кенма усмехается.  
  
— О да. Похоже, это был единственный уместный ответ.  
  
Куроо смеётся.  
  
— Ладно... Нет, я не съел его. Зато поцеловал, — говорит Куроо, шевеля бровями. Кенма с тихим «брр» отворачивается к телефону. Куроо, вероятно, услышал его, но никак не прокомментировал, продолжая свою исповедь.  
  
— Короче, потом я пошёл в туалет и, когда вернулся, нашёл его в секции иностранных книг, где он просматривал толстенный сборник стихов.  
  
Кенма бросает взгляд на Куроо.  
  
— Это не означает, что ему нравится поэзия, Куро. Но даже если так, какая разница?  
  
— Поверь мне, ему нравится! Он её не купил, мы там битый час проторчали, пока он не начитался. Кажется, он и правда этим увлечён.  
  
Кенма прокручивает вниз текстовые сообщения, покачивая головой.  
  
— Ну и что? Моя мама читает странные рецепты в Интернете.  
  
Он делает паузу, чтобы снова взглянуть на Куроо.  
  
— И ты знаешь мою маму, она точно не шеф-повар.  
  
Куроо быстро качает головой.  
  
— Определённо нет, — быстро соглашается он.  
  
— Вот.  
  
— Но писать намного легче, чем готовить, ты так не думаешь?  
  
— Не знаю, возможно... Погоди, что?  
  
Кенма откладывает свой телефон и поворачивается лицом к Куроо. Тот наклоняется вперёд, укладывая подбородок на ладонь и напевая какую-то весёлую мелодию себе под нос. Его улыбка выглядит подозрительно. Это та самая зубастая, самодовольная ухмылка, которая мелькнула в их первый день знакомства, когда Кенма сказал, что не знает, как играть в волейбол. Её же он видел в свой двенадцатый день рождения, когда Куроо и Бокуто, который тогда только переехал в их район, запланировали «секретную» водную битву с шариками. Кенма про это не только знал, но и очень просил, чтобы его не трогали. Естественно, никто не послушался.  
  
Эта улыбка означает: жди беды. Или, по крайней мере, столько бед, сколько капитану Некомы удастся навлечь на себя самостоятельно. Кенма не может сдержать смех. Куроо умён... но чёрт, серьёзно?  
  
— Ты? Пишешь стихи?  
  
Куроо пожимает плечами, его улыбка балансирует на грани между озорной и одурманенной. Кенма тоже мысленно улыбается.  
  
Влюблённый Куроо — впечатляющее зрелище. Кенма на миг задумывается, а не будет ли лучше для всех, если он предупредит Цукишиму, но прежде чем успевает найти в контактах номер кого-нибудь из Карасуно, Куроо громко вздыхает, тем самым отвлекая его от замысла.  
  
— Я хочу сделать для него что-то романтичное, и... — Куроо затихает, постукивая пальцами по щеке и вздыхая. Кенма тоже вздыхает, хотя уж он-то точно далёк от таких переживаний, как первая влюблённость.  
  
— Да, но... стихи? То есть, без обид, но это звучит пошло.  
  
— Не-а, — перебивает Куроо, немного обиженно. — Конечно, это слегка старомодно, но это в духе Цукки.  
  
— Кроме того, — Кенма продолжает, игнорируя возражение Куроо, — разве это не слишком сложно? Я понимаю, что сложность зависит от стиля, но, я имею в виду, вообще.  
  
— Ох, да ладно тебе, Кенма, насколько сложно это может быть? — фыркает Куроо.  


*** * ***

  
  
— Ого! Капитан, вы ужасно выглядите! — громко говорит Лев, когда Куроо заходит в клубную комнату Некомы несколько дней спустя. Всё, что он получает в ответ, — усталый взгляд и тихое бормотание: «спасибо, Лев». Конечно же, услышав возглас Льва, все инстинктивно поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на своего капитана... И, признаться честно, Лев прав. Даже если не принимать во внимание причёску Куроо, которая растрёпана сильнее обычного, он сегодня выглядит довольно бледным, под глазами залегли тени. Когда он подходит к своему шкафчику, все замечают, как устало опущены его плечи, и как он наклоняет голову набок, чтобы размять шею.  
  
Не говоря уже о том, что он ни с кем не здоровается, что для него просто неслыханно. Куроо не склонен к замкнутости и капризам.  
  
Нобуюки подходит к Куроо и хлопает по спине.  
  
— Эй, чувак, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Да, я в порядке. А что?  
  
Нобуюки открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же его закрывает, потому что не решается сообщить капитану и другу, что тот похож на ходячий труп.  
  
— Ну, это... просто... ну, в общем, Лев дело говорит.  
  
Вместо ответа Куроо с минуту роется в шкафчике в поисках волейбольных кроссовок. Найдя, он так резко выдёргивает их, что один кроссовок выскальзывает и пролетает по полу через всю комнату. Куроо ругается под нос, но не предпринимает ничего, чтобы подобрать его.  
  
Нобуюки сильнее сжимает руку на плече Куроо.  
  
— Чувак, если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, я помогу Некомате-сенсею провести тренировку. Мне не сложно, — робко говорит он.  
  
Куроо вздыхает и закрывает свой шкафчик.  
  
— Я не болен, просто очень устал.  
  
Он оглядывается и замечает, что все наблюдают за ним. Глаза сокомандников горят беспокойством и интересом одновременно. Даже Лев в этом смысле не отрывается от коллектива, что само по себе необычно.  
  
— Слушайте, ребята, я в порядке. Просто... ох… — Куроо замолкает, покусывая губу, не зная, как продолжить. К счастью, за него это делает Кенма.  
  
— Куро, ты не спал несколько дней из-за того самого, о чём мы говорили?  
  
Почти сразу тяжёлое, тревожное напряжение в комнате рассеивается, оставляя только широкие усмешки и пошлые подростковые мысли. В конце концов, «то самое» может означать только одно.  
  
— Кенма!  
  
— О-о-о, так что же это?  
  
— Капитан, вы занимаетесь чем-то непристойным?  
  
Они стремительно окружают его, словно рой пчёл. Куроо бледнеет и прижимает к груди сумку, цепляясь за неё, как за спасательный круг.  
  
— Что? Нет! Это не то, что вы думаете!  
  
Растерянный и покрасневший, он поворачивается к Кенме.  
  
— Помоги мне!  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — Кенма медленно машет руками, заставляя непослушных товарищей по команде обратить на него внимание. — Эй, парни, я имел в виду не то, что вы подумали. Успокойтесь.  
  
По команде проходит ропот: где-то — примирительный, где-то — странно разочарованный. Кенма закатывает глаза.  
  
— Здесь нет ничего дурного или отвратительного… Ну, может, самую малость отвратительно...  
  
Куроо падает духом.  
  
— Ну, спасибо, Кенма. Ценю твою поддержку.  
  
— Что? Я поддерживаю тебя на все сто, несмотря ни на что, Куроо. Но всё равно это как-то тупо.  
  
К этому времени многие уже возвращаются к своим шкафчикам, чтобы продолжить переодеваться, но их любопытство явно не удовлетворено.  
  
— Что тупо? — спрашивает Яку, одёргивая майку. Куроо смущённо потирает шею. Какое-то время они с Кенмой молчат. На лице Куроо отражается мысленная борьба, заставляя остальных сгорать от любопытства. Кенма отмалчивается: он и так сказал достаточно, теперь очередь Куроо.  
  
Наконец Куроо вздыхает:  
  
— Я работал над… кое-чем.  
  
— И что же это? — громко спрашивает Ямамото. — Ты что-то строишь?  
  
Куроо бросает на него странный взгляд.  
  
— Что? Нет.  
  
В своё оправдание Ямамото просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я, мм, писал. Кое-что. И только вчера вечером закончил. Ну, то есть, уже этим утром.  
  
Нобуюки закрывает шкафчик.  
  
— Да? Зачем? Какой-то школьный проект?  
  
Куроо улыбается.  
  
— Нет, это не для школы. Кое-что личное.  
  
В этот момент Инуока подпрыгивает, широко улыбаясь:  
  
— Ох, неужели капитан пишет любовные стихи для Цукки?  
  
— Я... Погодите-ка. Как ты узнал про это? — сбалтывает Куроо, потрясённый и немного обиженный. Инуока моргает пару раз, не совсем понимая, что так удивило Куроо. А тот хмурится и смотрит на Кенму:  
  
— Ты ему рассказал?!  
  
— Я никому ничего не говорил, — говорит Кенма. — Я даже не знал, что это тайна.  
  
Инуока, как и остальная часть Некомы, наблюдают за ними с удивлением. Некоторые начинают подвывать и смеяться.  
  
— Погодите, это действительно так? Я же просто пошутил.  
  
— Фу, ну и позорище, — фыркает Яку.  
  
— Заткнись, — ворчит Куроо и возится с завязками на шортах.  
  
— Эм, на самом деле, — начинает он, уставившись в пол, — я тут думал, может, вы его послушаете? Не знаю, может… после тренировки?  
  
— Ты можешь прочитать его сейчас, если хочешь, — говорит Нобуюки. Звучит несколько «да!» и «прочитай!», и все подходят ближе.  
  
— Правда? Тогда отлично! — улыбается Куроо и начинает рыться в рюкзаке. — Подождите, сейчас найду.  
  
Через несколько минут он вытаскивает лист из какой-то папки и выглядит при этом крайне взволнованным. Таким его ещё никто из команды не видел, даже Кенма.  
  
— Хорошо. У него ещё нет названия, ну да ладно, — Куроо делает глубокий вдох, сжимая немного помятый лист обеими руками. — Что ж, начнём.  


*** * ***

  
  
— Что это со всеми сегодня? Такое ощущение, что они увидели призрака, — шепчет Некомата своему помощнику.  
  
Наой кивает.  
  
— Мм? Даа. Похоже на одну из сцен «Ночи живых мертвецов». Что, чёрт возьми, случилось? Может, в клубной комнате плесень завелась.  
  
Они оба поворачиваются к Куроо, стоящему рядом с ними со сложенными на груди руками. Его обычно расслабленные черты лица искажены самой хмурой гримасой, которую они видели в своей жизни. Некомата, похлопав Куроо по руке, прерывает его раздражённое брюзжание.  
  
— Что с ними не так?  
  
— Ничего. Они в порядке.  
  
— Куроо, не знаю, что произошло перед тренировкой в клубной комнате, но они точно не в себе. Посмотри, они же как сонные мухи.  
  
Куроо смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Не знаю, что вы имеете в виду, сенсей.  
  
Тон под стать позе — раздражённый до крайности.  
  
Некомата смотрит на него очень внимательно.  
  
— Ты недавно ударил по мячу, и он попал Льву прямо в лицо. А он так и остался стоять, никак не реагируя. Тебе не кажется это странным?  
  
У Куроо начинает дёргаться глаз.  
  
— Тц, — цокнув языком, он бурей вылетает из спортзала. Некомата и Наой растерянно переглядываются. Именно в этот момент мимо них проходит Фукунага, столь же тихий и мрачный, как и остальные его сокомандники.  
  
— Фукунага, можно тебя на секунду? — спрашивает Некомата, подзывая его к себе. Когда Фукунага, наконец, подходит к ним, тренеры берут его в осаду.  
  
— Что с вами происходит? Вы словно в трансе.  
  
— Это ещё мягко сказано, сенсей, — отвечает Наой.  
  
— Сенсей, — голос Фукунаги, как обычно, звучит едва ли громче шёпота, так что обоим тренерам приходится наклоняться вперёд, чтобы его услышать. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали что-нибудь настолько душераздирающее, что это следовало бы покрыть защитными заклинаниями и запечатать в подвале какого-нибудь храма, чтобы оно не привело к гибели всего человечества.  
  
— ...  
  
— Эм… ну…  
  
— Потому что мы только что это слышали.  
  
— Боже мой.  
  
— Куроо прочитал нам стихотворение. И в процессе высосал все наши жизненные силы и убил души, — Фукунага поднимает руки ладонями вверх. — Кровь наших душ на его руках.  
  
Некомата и Наой в ужасе делают шаг назад.  
  
— Вот это да.  
  
— Боже милостивый… Ох, ты можешь продолжить тренировку.  
  
— А есть ли в этом смысл? — доносится до них бормотание удаляющегося Фукунаги.  


*** * ***

  
  
Что бы там ни говорили в Карасуно, Цукишима, на самом деле, классный парень. Потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы пробить его броню, но постепенно у Куроо стало получаться: немного настойчивости, уйма терпения и наличие общих интересов, о которых они раньше и не подозревали, творят чудеса.  
  
Ну, и хорошее телосложение — тоже не бывает лишним.  
  
В этот субботний вечер очередь Цукишимы ночевать в доме Куроо. Расстояние не позволяет им подолгу быть вместе, но со временем они научились организовывать свой досуг так, чтобы проводить выходные, как им захочется.  
  
Родителей Куроо сегодня нет дома. Куроо и Цукишима сворачиваются на диване и устраивают киномарафон.  
  
— Если бы ты мог выбрать себе домашнего динозавра, то какого бы ты взял? — спрашивает Куроо, вытаскивая «Парк Юрского периода» и загружая «Затерянный мир» на Playstation 3.  
  
Цукишима задумчиво постукивает пальцами по губам, а потом ухмыляется.  
  
— Наверное, плезиозавра. Или паразауролофа.  
  
Куроо плюхается на диван рядом с ним.  
  
— Честно, понятия не имею, кто это.  
  
Цукишима берёт руку Куроо и кладёт себе на плечи. Они подтягивают колени к себе, устраиваясь поудобнее. Цукишима тихонько смеётся и объясняет, кого он имел в виду.  
  
— Плезиозавр — это тот, который был в новом фильме. Тот, огромный, в воде, он ещё акулу съел.  
  
— Вау. Этот довольно крутой.  
  
— А кого бы ты выбрал?  
  
— Велоцираптора.  
  
Цукишима цокает языком.  
  
— Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться быть оригинальным? Ты сказал про велоцираптора, потому что тебе он на самом деле понравился, или потому что это единственное название, которое ты запомнил?  
  
Куроо смеётся и целует его в щёку.  
  
— Ну вот, опять ты за своё.  
  
— Ну конечно, — закатывает глаза Цукишима.  
  
— Слушай, а ты не хотел бы быть дрессировщиком динозавров? Было бы здорово, — усмехается Куроо. — Похоже, что Бёрт Маклин затаился в его тени, чтобы стать укротителем динозавров.  
  
— Его зовут Крис Прэтт, Куроо.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Ты никогда не слышал про «Парки и зоны отдыха»?  
  
— Это американский сериал?  
  
— Ага, я нашёл его с японскими субтитрами. Он довольно смешной. Крис Прэтт играет персонажа, у которого есть альтер эго, и его зовут Бёрт Маклин. Он агент-мошенник из ФБР и... — Куроо затихает, заметив странный взгляд Цукишимы, — ... ладно, не важно. Ты бы понял, если бы посмотрел его.  
  
Цукишима медленно кивает, устраиваясь поближе к Куроо.  
  
— Ага, не сомневаюсь.  


*** * ***

  
  
Их киномарафон заканчивается далеко за полночь. Они идут наверх, в спальню Куроо. Куроо закрывает за собой дверь и буравит взглядом рюкзак, лежащий на полу у стола. Он хмурится, размышляя, стоит ли прочитать стихотворение Цукишиме.  
  
Тот, несомненно, лучше разбирается в поэзии, чем долбаные сокомандники Куроо, так ведь?  
  
— Эй, Цукки… Я, в общем, хотел сделать сегодняшний день особенным...  
  
Цукишима прекращает рыться в своей сумке с вещами, поднимает взгляд на Куроо, и на его лице отражается озабоченность и — вроде бы — даже страх.  
  
— Эм, Куроо… Слушай, я знаю, что мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев, но мы всё ещё довольно молоды, и я не уверен, что готов на что-то большее, чем поцелуи, так что…  
  
Куроо немедленно возражает.  
  
— Что? Погоди, нет, нет, нет. Нееет. Это вовсе не то, что я имел в виду. Я не говорю про секс или что-то типа того, — смущённо смеётся он. — Извини, что ввёл в заблуждение.  
  
— Ещё как, — невозмутимо говорит Цукки.  
  
— Я кое-что для тебя сделал. Точнее, написал.  
  
Тонкая светлая бровь приподнимается.  
  
— Ты мне что-то написал?  
  
Тонкая улыбка, почти усмешка, появляется на лице Цукишимы, когда он садится на кровать у ног Куроо.  
  
— Ну и ну, не терпится это услышать, — тянет он саркастично, кладя ногу на ногу и скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
То, как Цукишима прикусывает губу, сдерживая улыбку, заставляет Куроо нервничать, и он начинает сомневаться, стоит ли зачитывать стихи вслух. Но он уже дал понять, что будет читать, и внезапная отговорка, что листок потерялся, не обдурит проницательного Цукишиму. Так что он берёт себя в руки, выуживает вконец измятую бумажку из рюкзака, куда рассерженно запихнул её в школе, и встаёт перед Цукишимой.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, Цукки.  


*** * ***

  
  
Цукишиме не понравилось.  
  
Раннее утро понедельника застаёт Куроо во дворе школы ещё до начала занятий. Он удручённо вертит в руках булочки со свининой, которые купил по пути. Яку, Кенма и Нобуюки смотрят на него каждый по-своему, но с одинаковой жалостью.  
  
— Что он сказал, когда ты прочитал стих? — спрашивает Яку.  
  
Куроо вздыхает, кажется, уже в тысячный раз с тех пор, как они сели.  
  
— Он сказал, что любит меня, и что если бы я его тоже любил, то сжёг бы этот стих, не читая.  
  
Кенма задумчиво хмыкает.  
  
— Удивительно спокойная реакция на такие убийственные стихи.  
  
— Да, — кивает Яку, соглашаясь. — Но было бы ещё хуже, если бы он зарыдал и попросил тебя никогда больше ему не звонить. Думаю, тебе повезло, несмотря на твоё опрометчивое решение… и отстойную поэзию…  
  
— Моей маме понравилось, — обиженно и зло говорит Куроо.  
  
Кенма ставит игру на паузу.  
  
— Куроо, твоя мама даже не слушала, когда ты это читал. Она разговаривала по телефону. Ты так увлёкся, что и не заметил.  
  
— Чёрт, — хмурится Куроо.  
  
Нобуюки хлопает его по плечу.  
  
— Не унывай, чувак. Уверен, найдётся немало возможностей проявить твою романтическую натуру. Если в первый раз не преуспел — пытайся снова и снова.  
  
Его слова должны были слегка остудить пыл капитана, но глаза Куроо загораются снова, и Нобуюки понимает, что только подлил масла в огонь.  
  
— Ты прав, Кай, — резко поднимаясь, отвечает Куроо. — Если с первого раза не вышло, как надо...  
  
— Вышло кошмарно.  
  
— Заткнись, Яку, — рявкает Куроо. — Я буду пробовать ещё раз. Снова и снова. Пока не сведу Цукки с ума.  
  
— Мы до сих пор говорим про твои отвратительные стихи или...  
  
— Конечно, об этом, Яку, не тупи!  
  
Куроо прощается и бодрым шагом направляется в сторону библиотеки. Когда он исчезает за углом, троица переглядывается и вздыхает.  
  
Добром это не кончится.  


*** * ***

  
  
— Цукишима! Цу-ки-ши-и-ма-а!  
  
Голос Хинаты — самый раздражающий из всех звуков, известных человеку. Цукишиме, измотанному морально и физически, кажется, что он хуже воя сирены, шума отбойного молотка и гула самолёта, взлетающего прямо над его домом.  
  
— Что случилось? — бормочет он, когда Хината останавливается рядом, примчавшись с другого конца коридора. Хината, опершись на колени в попытке восстановить дыхание, поднимает на него сияющий взгляд.  
  
— Тебе письмо.  
  
— В смысле? — смотрит на него Цукишима.  
  
Отдышавшись, Хината выпрямляется во весь рост и достаёт из кармана конверт. «Всё равно разницы никакой», — думает Цукишима, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Кенма сказал, чтобы я передал это тебе. Это от капитана Некомы.  
  
При упоминании Куроо и при виде длинного конверта, на котором его аккуратным почерком написано просто «Для Цукки», он сразу же складывает два и два.  
  
— Ох, чёрт возьми... — бормочет он себе под нос, прикрывая лицо рукой.  
  
Цукишима не может не признать, что настойчивость Куроо в какой-то степени восхищает. С той ночи, когда он минут пять страстно зачитывал свои стихи, прошло почти два месяца. Тогда Цукишима было решил, что на этом всё и закончится. Сейчас-то он понимает, что, когда дело касается Куроо, опрометчиво делать подобные выводы.  
  
Последнее, чего он ожидал, — что его засыплют стихами, причём весьма длинными, которые каждый день приходят ему по почте, неведомым образом проскальзывают в рюкзак, льются непрерывным потоком, когда они с Куроо выходят гулять, а теперь их ещё и вручают с посыльными вроде Хинаты.  
  
«Нужно отдать ему должное, он весьма изобретателен», — думает Цукишима.  
  
Куроо не позволяет расстоянию между Мияги и Токио помешать его неожиданному и вздорному решению растопить сердце Цукишимы поэзией. Итого теперь у Цукишимы дома лежит пятьдесят четыре любовных стихотворения, написанных от руки. Не считая того, что пришло сегодня.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Куроо окажется таким упорным и безнадёжным романтиком? Точно не Цукишима.  
  
Хината смотрит на конверт, который всё ещё держит в руках.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Не твоё дело.  
  
— Ох, да брось! Мне поручили передать его лично тебе. Неужели нельзя просто сказать, что это? — возмущается Хината.  
  
— Если ты действительно хочешь узнать, то отдай мне конверт, и я тебе покажу, — усмехается Цукишима.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно, почему бы нет.  
  
Хината передаёт конверт и даже приоткрывает рот от любопытства. К его глубокому сожалению, у Цукишимы другие планы: конверт уже у него в руках. Развернувшись кругом, Цукишима неспешно направляется в класс.  
  
— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, коротышка, — бросает он через плечо, посмеиваясь, когда Хината позади кипятится и кричит, что его обманули. Сам виноват: слишком доверчивый.  
  
Позднее, на математике, Цукишима читает стихотворение и вздыхает. На самом деле, оно не такое уж и жуткое по сравнению с остальными, хотя это ещё ничего не значит. Оно всё равно вызывает у Цукишимы улыбку. Неважно, что из Куроо плохой поэт, он всё равно его любит. И совершенно искренне. Никаких скрытых мотивов, никаких хитростей, ничего подобного. Никто не может быть таким сентиментальным олухом и прикидываться, что ему нравится Цукишима.  
  
Он кладёт стихотворение обратно в конверт и прячет вглубь папки по математике, чтобы не потерять.  


*** * ***

  
  
Поздно ночью любовное послание №55 находит своё законное место в стопке прочих душераздирающе милых писем Куроо. Цукишима по привычке поправляет стопку и отодвигает её в сторону, освобождая место для учебников. Но едва он собирается приступить к домашнему заданию, его телефон начинает вибрировать.  
  
Одно сообщение от неизвестного отправителя, с токийского номера. Цукишима с любопытством садится на кровать и открывает сообщение.  
  
_**Привет, это Цукишима?**_  
  
Он скрипит зубами.  
  
**Да. Кто это?**  
  
Через секунду телефон вибрирует.  
  
_**Меня зовут Кенма. Я друг Куроо.**_  
  
**Который с неудачным мелированием?**  
  
_**Эм... видимо, да. Так или иначе, нам нужна твоя помощь.**_  
  
Цукишима хмурится.  
  
**В чём?**  
  
И тут на него обрушивается поток сообщений.  
  
— Ох ты ж блин! — вскрикивает Цукишима, когда телефон начинает гудеть, не переставая.  
  
_**Куроо и его стихи!!!!!**_  
  
_**Ты должен нам помочь**_  
  
_**Пожалуйста, мы больше не выдержим**_  
  
_**Он запирает нас в клубной комнате и заставляет слушать его ужасные стихи каждый день и я СХОЖУ С УМА**_  
  
_**ПОСМОТРИ ВИДЕО ГДЕ ОН ЧИТАЕТ ВСЛУХ**_  
  
На сей раз приходит другое сообщение, вместе с видео. Цукишима скачивает его.  
  
Это клубная комната Некомы, и, судя по всему, видео снимают из-под какой-то красной ткани, может, из-под куртки. Камера даёт крупный план на Куроо, который стоит перед единственной дверью в комнате и декламирует. К счастью, чтения, вроде бы, подходят к концу. Все стихи Куроо имеют одинаковый ритм, и Цукишима по тону понимает, что Куроо скоро закончит.  
  
_Раз сердце моё бьётся в такт  
Шагам твоим, я понимаю,  
Следовать могу лишь за тобой,  
Внимать тебе, смотреть -  
Ведь ты есть тот, кому дало  
Провиденье возлюбленного руку.  
И та рука — моя._  
  
— Ну? Что думаете, ребята? Неплохо, да? У меня уже гораздо лучше получается, — смотрит на них Куроо, сияя улыбкой.  
  
Следует хор жалоб и гул неодобрения: «Выпусти нас! Мне нужно домой!». Цукишима c трудом сдерживает смех, рвущийся из груди. Куроо — просто сумасшедший.  
  
Цукишима узнаёт либеро их команды — невысокого шатена, который скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Ты хочешь правду, или чтобы мы соврали тебе?  
  
— Соври мне, — хмурится Куроо.  
  
Тот оттопыривает большие пальцы.  
  
— Превосходно. Блестящая магия слов, неподвластная времени.  
  
— Хорошо, а теперь правду.  
  
Вмешивается Кенма, которого Цукишима сразу узнаёт по голосу.  
  
— Это похоже на то, что оставил бы для полиции серийный убийца на месте преступления.  
  
— Ох, ничего себе, — бормочет Цукишима. Хотя трудно не согласиться.  
  
Видео заканчивается возмущённым воплем Куроо. После короткой паузы появляется ещё одно сообщение. Цукишима немного колеблется, а потом открывает его.  
  
_**Извини, со мной тут вся команда. Мы созвали экстренное совещание, чтобы связаться с тобой. Мы не можем контролировать Куроо. А поскольку стихи адресованы тебе, мы решили, что ты должен положить конец этому безумию.**_  
  
_**Ты можешь с ним поговорить??? Пожалуйста??? Его стихи просто ужасны**_  
  
Цукишима закатывает глаза, прежде чем ответить.  
  
**Да, я знаю, в конце концов, я их получаю**  
  
_**Не мог бы ты, не знаю, поговорить с ним?**_  
  
Цукишима улыбается телефону. Бедные ребята. Хотя бы это он должен для них сделать.  
  
**Хорошо, я поговорю с ним**  


*** * ***

  
  
Повод поговорить появляется гораздо раньше, чем Цукишима рассчитывал. Сегодня суббота, и он снова в гостях у Куроо. Это один из тех вечеров, когда они просто лежат и целуются, вместо того, чтобы делать что-то ещё, и, честно говоря, мягкие губы Куроо и его умелый язык стоят его бесконечных романтических прелюдий.  
  
Они лежат так уже почти час — без рубашек, прильнув друг к другу на кровати, но теперь затихли. Куроо тихо стонет и, отодвигаясь, лениво целует нижнюю губу Цукушимы.  
  
— Боже, я так тебя люблю, — низко и немного невнятно бормочет он. Иногда Куроо ведёт себя чудно, но в такие минуты, в его объятиях, когда его голос звучит совершенно особенно и очень волнующе, Цукишима думает, что готов позволить Куроо любить его так, как не позволил бы никому другому.  
  
Однако, когда дело касается Куроо, «чудно» и «очень волнующе» сменяют друг друга стремительно и весьма неожиданно.  
  
Куроо нежно целует его напоследок, выпрямляется и отходит к столу.  
  
— Я написал тебе ещё одно стихотворение.  
  
Цукишима заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
  
— О... неужели?  
  
Куроо оборачивается и радостно сияет.  
  
— Ага! Сегодня, на химии. Хочешь послушать?  
  
Он не даёт Цукишиме ответить, в два шага пересекает комнату и снова падает на кровать. Обняв Цукишиму за плечи, он притягивает его поближе.  
  
— Удобно? — спрашивает он, разворачивая своё последнее творение.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Когда Куроо начинает читать в своей обычной манере, к которой Цукишима уже привык, мысль о том, чтобы попросить его остановиться, исчезает. Его стихи — настоящая умора, но они милые.  
  
Он милый.  
  
Цукишима наблюдает за тем, как глаза Куроо во время чтения скользят по странице, и нежно улыбается, замечая в них трогательный блеск. Он переводит взгляд к его губам, вслушиваясь в плавную и уверенную речь. Несмотря на поддразнивания товарищей по команде и самого Цукишимы, Куроо верит в себя.  
  
Не удержавшись, он накрывает ртом губы Куроо, заставляя его замолчать, и вплетает пальцы в волосы, углубляя поцелуй. Через несколько мгновений Куроо расслабляется, и рука, в которой он все ещё держит листок, ложится на бедро Цукишимы.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Куроо, — говорит Цукишима, прерывая поцелуй. — Тебя и твои ужасные стихи.  
  
— Что? Они не ужасные! — возмущается Куроо.  
  
Цукишима смеётся.  
  
— Да, они довольно жуткие.  
  
Куроо переворачивается на спину, хмурясь.  
  
— Ну вот, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Я думал, они тебе нравятся.  
  
— Нравятся. Но не потому, что они хорошие. Ты тратишь столько времени и сил, чтобы написать их, — Цукишима наклоняется и нежно целует Куроо в щёку. — Думаю, если человек заходит так далеко ради того, чтобы другой почувствовал себя особенным и любимым, это многое о нём говорит. — Цукишима фыркает в плечо Куроо. — Даже если ты мучаешь этим всю команду. Пожалуйста, отстань от них. Они не заслуживают участи подопытных кроликов.  
  
Куроо поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
  
— Кенма, так его зовут, да? Он и остальные написали мне вчера и попросили поговорить с тобой. Боже, Куроо, прекрати запирать их в клубной комнате и заставлять слушать твои дурацкие стихи.  
  
Куроо сначала ворчит, но потом тоже начинает улыбаться.  
  
— Ладно, они свободны. Полагаю, теперь мою отстойную любовную лирику будет слушать только один человек.  
  
— Куроо, твои ужасные стихи — только для моих ушей.


End file.
